minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jessefan1/MCSM Choices from S1E8
I`ve took out the Redstone Heart thing. I`ve told them to stick together. I`ve told Harper if she`s from here. I`ve told Harper that going home is fun. I`ve told Harper that she`s a cool Old Builder. I`ve told Harper that if she`s going to help us. I`ve told Lukas that Harper saved us. I`ve opened the door, but i`ve see bright stuff and i`ve fell down there. I`ve told Lukas, Petra, and Ivor to not stand there too long. I`ve avoided all of this during the First The Games Scene. I`ve helped Petra. I`ve told Nell that she isn`t responded what`s going on. I`ve told The Other Old Builders that they killed my friends. I`ve told Hadrian, Mevia, Otto that they are talking about Games. I`ve told Hadrian, Mevia, Otto where are they taking them. I`ve told Hadrian, Mevia, Otto that we are from an another world. I`ve Hadrian and Mevia we wanted to go home. I`ve Hadrian and Mevia that i`ve have some they want. I`ve showed them the White Pumpkin, My Sword, The Eversource Crown, The Enchanted Flint and Steel, and the Redstone Heart. I`ve told Hadrian and Mevia which it`s my. I`ve told Hadrian that his deal is terrible. I`ve told Hadrian that i`ve hope the games are fun. I`ve told Harper about how bad is it going to be. I`ve told Harper that it`s terrible to be in the Mines. I`ve told Harper that we need to get our friends out of the mines. I`ve told Facemeat Hello. I`ve told Facemeat what the Old Builders run this place. I`ve told Facemeat to see what he does do. I`ve told Facemeat where are my friends are. I`ve told Facemeat to please and to tell him what do i`ve do to get them out. I`ve talked to Facemeat. I`ve looked at the Nether Portal. I`ve talked to Capital T. I`ve looked at the sign, but it saids "Tim Fan Shop". I`ve talked to Petra. I`ve told Petra that the game was fun, but it stinks to be part of it. I`ve looked at the sign, but it saids that about Tim stories. I`ve looked at some people but they were working hard to win this thing. I`ve looked at the sign, but it said "Shovel Planet". I`ve talked to Clutch. I`ve told Clutch why is everybody so cranky around there. I`ve told Clutch if she sees my friends. I`ve told Clutch if i`ve want some bread for Facemeat. I`ve talked to the Purple Team, which it was rude. I`ve walked and One of the Gladiators did this. I`ve looked at the picture. I`ve talked to Slab. I`ve told Slab where did he get that read he was reading. I`ve told Slab if we can make a deal. I`ve talked to Slab again and he was reading. I`ve looked at the picture again, it was the same thing as last time i`ve looked. I`ve walked and i`ve saw another Gladiator did this again. I`ve talked to Em. I`ve told Em that were even. I`ve told Em that she was a best person. I`ve told Em that Tim won the games. I`ve talked to Nell. I`ve told Nell if she seem my friends. I`ve told Nell that I`m going to win. I`ve asked Nell if she has food. I`ve removed of the seeds when Nell told me to. I`ve told Nell thank you. I`ve talked to the Yellow Team. I`ve told them if they have meet Tim. I`ve used the Wood Planks to make an Crafting Table. I`ve made some Bread for Facemeat. I`ve talked to Facemeat. I`ve told Facemeat that i`ve have Bread for him. I`ve told Facemeat to please get my friends. I`ve told Petra that i`ve saved her. I`ve told them that i`ve have them. I`ve told Lukas that we need the Portal Atlas. I`ve told Otto if he can help us. I`ve told Otto that as long as i`ve could go home. I`ve told Petra that they love this Tim guy. I`ve told Hadrian that i`ve looking for a fair contest. I`ve told Hadrian whatever he`s throwing at us, can be worse than the others. I`ve told Em Good Luck. I`ve told Em about how would this do that? I`ve told Em that i`ve have a deal. I`ve told Petra to watch each other backs. I`ve talked to Nell again for working together with Em. I`ve avoided all the Lava things during the Second The Games Scene. I`ve told Petra about what are we getting ourselves into. I`ve told Slab that he`s outnumbered. I`ve told Em where`s she is. I`ve saved Nell. I`ve told Em that she doesn`t see me, did she. I`ve told Em that i`ve was in the same position. I`ve told Slab that i`ve want more information. I`ve told Slab that i`m coming. I`ve told Slab if he likes his job. I`ve told Slab that i`ve inpressed. I`ve looked at the window that i`ve saw Petra and Lukas. I`ve found a Bat on the window. I`ve saw a Quartz Desk. I`ve saw an another book by Soren. I`ve looked at Tim`s Armor. I`ve told Hadrian to see what`s with the spooky vibe. I`ve told Hadrian that Tim gives them hope. I`ve told Hadrian if he`s changing his deal. I`ve asking Hadrian if Tim`s real. I`ve saw Axel, Olivia, and the Usher from Endercon. I`ve told them that i`ve would get them free. I`ve told the Usher Hello. I`ve telling Hadrian that i`ve have a better shot of winning than he`s winning on. I`ve didn`t take Hadrian`s deal. I`ve told them that if i`ve took that deal, i`ve would be the mines forever. I`ve told them that Otto is nice. I`ve told Harper that we can end this for good. I`ve told Em that we would work together. I`ve told them that we can all win this game. I`ve told Em that Hadrian isn`t fully in control. I`ve told them that Tim won the games and so can we. I`ve told them that were better than Tim. I`ve told them that we think that admiring Tim is pointless. I`ve told them that we can be Tim. I`ve told Em that my stength comes from my friends. I`ve told them that they`re on board. I`ve told Facemeat that i`ve scared. I`ve told Facemeat that it is a problem. I`ve told Facemeat if he thinks they are making fun of me. I`ve mined some Gravel. I`ve mined some dirts at 2 pits. I`ve looked at the eponymous wall. I`ve looked at the Crafting table before time runs out. I`ve told Em if she`s with us or not. I`ve told Em thank you. I`ve told the Gladiators that we`re done fighting. I`ve told Hadrian that he won`t bully us. I`ve told Hadrian to join us. I`ve told Hadrian to give up already. I`ve told Mevia if the games rigged then. I`ve told Hadrian and Mevia that if they want it, they come and get it. I`ve told Em to come back. I`ve avoided all attacks during the Last The Games Scene. I`ve told Em that i`ve knew that she`s back. I`ve chose the Pickaxe. I`ve told Hadrian that he doesn`t know my friends. I`ve avoided an another fight during the Last The Games Scene. I`ve told Otto that he needs some new friends. I`ve told Otto that i`ve was glad to help. I`ve think that Slab gived Lukas his journal back. I`ve tell Em that if she can come with us. I`ve talked to Ivor to see what he`s doing. I`ve let Ivor go talk to Harper. I`ve told Harper that she`s going to work hard. I`ve said goodbye to Harper. I`ve got the Portal Atlas from Otto. We found our way home. I`ve told them that i`ve couldn`t done with it without them. I`ve showed them the Enchanted Flint and Steel, The Eversource Crown, The Redstone Heart, The White Pumpkin, and The Portal Atlas. I`ve told Lukas that he can write "I`ve couldn`t done it without you guys." I`ve told Lukas that he can keep the book. I`ve told them that we had missing The Enchanted Flint and Steel and the Portal Atlas(wasn`t given that long ago)before we could go home. I`ve told them that we have to catch up with Ivor. When i`ve picked a choice from the beginning of Episode 1, i`ve picked Chicken-Sized Zombies with it, so Hadrian and Mevia get stuck in the land of Zombie-Sized Chickens. I will get MCSM Season 2 choices really soon by the end of December. But this is an early access, because i might might have times that I have to go outside. It`s supposed to release by Nov 22 before I go to my father`s house. Other links: Minecraft Story Mode S1E1 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E2 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E3 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E4 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E5 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E6 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E7 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E8 (you are currently here) Category:Blog posts